Quizá algún día
by She-Wolfie PirateNinja
Summary: Pensamientos de Sasuke, y una pequeña charla con Jugo, que le hace plantearse al Uchiha si realmente escogió el camino que deseaba persiguiendo a Itachi... o si ya lo tenía junto al equipo 7... One-Shot.


**Este es un One-Shot que se me ocurrió al pensar en el pasado de Sasuke, porque yo creo que es un capullo, pero, que en el fondo es... majo, muy en el fondo, pero lo es. Así que escribí esto, y, es mi primer one-shot, y no sé si me ha quedado bien, pero bueno, es que ahora me está dando por escribir one-shots, ¡el próximo de seguro lo hago sobre_ Sobrenatural! (I LOVE SUPERNATURAL)_**

**Declaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo los que no reconozcan.**

* * *

**_Quizá algún día…_**

**_Pensamientos de Sasuke, y una pequeña charla con Jugo, que le hace plantearse al Uchiha si realmente escogió el camino que deseaba persiguiendo a Itachi... o si ya lo tenía junto al equipo 7..._**

Miró hacia los caminos de las montañas que dirigían hacia su ex-hogar. Realmente echaba de menos Konoha…

-"Ojalá pudiera volver algún día…" –pensaba un pelinegro de ojos Sharingan.

-¡EEEYY, Sasuke! –se oyó un grito en el bosque.

De este salió el que gritaba, un peli plata de ojos morados y detrás de él, estaban una peli roja de ojos también rojos y con gafas. A su lado un chico peli naranja muy alto y de ojos castaños/rojos.

-¿Qué? –preguntó el Uchiha secamente.

-¿Qué haces ahí? –preguntó el peliblanco, Suigetsu.

-Llevas ahí mucho tiempo. –dijo el peli naranja, Jugo.

-Y muy pensativo, mañana tenemos una misión muy importante, Sasuke-Kun. –dijo la pelirroja, Karin.

-Ya… quisiera que me dejarais solo un rato… –respondió el pelinegro.

Los otros tres miembros se miraron entre sí antes de encogerse de hombros e ir a la fogata que habían montado esa noche donde iban a dormir. El Uchiha volvió a mira las montañas, y mientras oía a sus compañeros hablar, gritar en el caso de Karin, no podía evitar recordar el equipo al que antes pertenecía, el equipo 7…

Sacudió la cabeza, reprimiéndose a sí mismo internamente, porque se suponía que debía centrarse en matar a Itachi, no en recordar a su loco, estúpido y ruidoso amigo rubio Naruto, ni a su loca y gruñona amiga pelirrosa Sakura, y tampoco a su misterioso pero igualmente loco a su manera, maestro Kakashi. Pero, ¿a quién quería engañar?, si probablemente sus actuales compañeros ya se dieron cuenta de que algo iba mal, y es que últimamente pensaba mucho en eso…

-Me temo que… justo cuando tenía la felicidad de nuevo, me dejé guiar por el odio… de nuevo… -susurró para sí mismo, pero alguien más le oyó.

-Sabía que algo te pasaba. –dijo Jugo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Sasuke.

-Karin y Suigetsu empezaron una pelea… –tan tranquilo como siempre, señaló a los aludidos, que rodaban ya por los suelos y tirándose de los pelos, –esta vez es una muy fuerte.

-Ya pararán. Ahora déjame, estoy pensando.

-Echas de menos a ese equipo al que pertenecías, ¿verdad? –no era una pregunta realmente.

-Claro que no. Solo pensaba en lo estúpidos que eran, y que era yo…

-Pero les echas de menos, no intentes negarlo. Creo que deberías volver.

-No puedo.

-Ellos quieren que lo hagas.

-Pero yo no. –respondió tajante.

-¿Seguro, Sasuke? ¿O eso es lo que quieres creer?

-¿Cómo?

-Solo vas tras Itachi, porque es lo que esperaría tu clan de ti, ¿cierto? Pero no tendrías por qué, si Itachi cometió o no el asesinato de tu clan amenazado por Danzo, eso es pasado. Y él se fue, y me temo que sigues su camino.

-No, él es un asesino.

-Lo que digo, sigues su camino, casi mataste a tu compañera, eso nos dijo Karin, pero en el fondo, no quieres.

-Calla. Vete ya.

-Quizá algún día, puedas volver con ellos. Es cierto que debes ser tú quien elija tu camino, pero, creo que no has escogido el que realmente deseas, ya no… Ellos te cambiaron, pero tú te empeñaste en cambiar de nuevo…

Así, Jugo se marchó de vuelta con Suigetsu y Karin, que al fin se habían calmado un poco. Sasuke lo vio llegar hasta ellos y sentarse, y al fijarse bien, sus tres nuevos compañeros le recordaban mucho a sus anteriores amigos. Y eso le cabreaba, porque sabía que Jugo tenía razón, y lo que realmente deseaba con toda su alma, era volver a Konoha, y estar con su equipo. Y entonces se dio cuenta, que realmente ya no le importaba el pasado, sino el presente. Sus nuevos amigos le importaban más ahora, per, aun que se dio cuenta de ello, el pasado, no dejaba de perseguirlo. Realmente, no sabía qué hacer.

-Quizá, solo quizá, algún día, pueda centrarme en el presente, pero por ahora… no puedo… –y se levantó y se dirigió a la fogata junto a los otros tres.

Estos le vieron llegar, y quedaron boquiabiertos al ver que, el Uchiha sonreía, porque un poco del mucho peso que tenía, ahora estaba fuera, y porque ahora tenía más esperanzas de poder volver a ver algún día a sus amigos de Konoha, sin tener que luchar.

Y así durmió, con esa sonrisa, y siendo feliz… al menos en su sueño en el que estaban ellos cuatro, comiendo ramen para variar, pero riendo…

**_Fin._**

* * *

**_Y? Muy Occ Sasuke? Porque claro, muchos supongo que creerán que Sasuke no piensa eso de verdad, pero digo yo, que allá dentro de él, donde solo están los recuerdos de su pasado, están los recuerdos que tiene junto a Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi, no sé, es lo que pienso. Me quedó bien?  
_**

**_Bueno, gracias por leer._**


End file.
